Memento Mori
by Kimagurena
Summary: Eren a vécu le tragique moment de la perte de ses parents. Il n'avait que trois ans. Mais cela lui a aussi permit de trouver cette chose encore plus précieuse qu'est l'amour. Et jamais, ô grand jamais il ne le laissera partir. Pas avant lui. " souviens-toi que tu vas mourir " " souviens-toi qu'il va mourir "
1. Prologue de son enfance

Bonjour - ou bonsoir, et bienvenue pour ce Riren que j'ai nommé " Memento Mori ".

Pourquoi ce titre ? Et bien je ne sais pas. J'aime beaucoup cette phrase car elle définit à la perfection l'Homme. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour donner un nom à mon histoire alors j'ai choisi cela. Peut être que cela n'aura aucun rapport, peut être que, au contraire, elle en aura, je ne sais pas, je verrais bien !

Bon, sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de mon prologue, m'excuse pour les fautes et vous rappelle que les reviews sont les bienvenus !

* * *

 **Prologue de son enfance**

S'accrochant le plus possible à la jambe de sa mère, Eren refusait d'avancer, regardant de ses grands yeux jonglant entre le bleu et le vert selon la luminosité la maternelle devant lui où plein d'enfants venaient se réfugier, délaissant leurs parents pour rejoindre les autres enfants jouant dans la cour. Lui, il ne voulait pas la laisser, il voulait rester avec la seule femme qu'il aime et avec qui il se mariera plus tard comme il aime à le répéter. Mais du haut de ses trois ans que pouvait-il faire si ce n'est faire un caprice devant tout le monde, mettant ainsi la honte à sa mère qui se fâcherait pour de bon. Et Eren savait que sa mère en colère ne signifiait rien de bon. Alors, optant pour une dernière tentative, il releva sa petite tête brune pour fixer sa maman qui parlait avec la directrice de l'école. Celle-ci, une fois la conversation finie, baissa son regard noisette sur son fils et lui offrit un regard tendre pour le rassurer face à son air apeuré. Se baissant à son niveau, elle lui sourit en caressant ses cheveux, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne dans un geste réconfortant. Elle savait que son fils n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de partir et de découvrir de nouvelles personnes. Surtout depuis la perte prématurée de son père. Sont cercle d'amis se réduisant à un petit garçon vivant chez son grand-père blond aux yeux bleus nommé Armin et aux animaux alentours. Malheureusement, ni lui ni elle n'avaient le choix. Alors, elle déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur son front, caressa ses cheveux, se releva et le poussa gentiment vers l'école. La directrice s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main pour l'aider à son tour à mieux se sentir. Sa mère le regarda disparaître dans le bain de foule avant de faire demi-tour.

/

Eren était debout à l'entrée, serrant son doudou – une sorte d'être humanoïde dont on voyait les muscles et qui faisait souvent peur aux autres enfants par sa laideur. Ses sourcils étaient arqués par l'inquiétude au-dessus de ses yeux qui fixaient avec intensité l'entrée de la maternelle, regardant avec tristesse les autres enfants rejoindre leurs parents. Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il vit son ami Armin rejoindre son grand-père, lui adressa un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Désormais, il était vraiment, tout seul, à attendre l'arrivé de sa mère qui tardait. À ses côtés, sa maîtresse Petra se tenait debout, attentant avec lui sa mère pour lui parler. Durant toute la journée, Eren était resté dans son coin ou collait à Armin, ne s'était pas mélangé une seule fois, se montrant un poil hostile avec les enfants qui venaient lui parler et n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot. Tout le contraire de la description que lui avait fait sa mère soit un enfant plein d'énergie qui passait son temps à jouer et parler.

Baissant la tête, elle croisa le regard d'Eren qui retenait ses larmes. Elle s'accroupit donc pour lui offrir un sourire, essayant de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait par ses paroles. Eren, lui, n' avait qu'une envie, c'est de partir en courant pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa maman. Mais c'était impossible. Alors il attendait, trépignant sur place. Il serrait toujours un peu plus son doudou contre lui au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et c'est après de longues minutes qu'il effectua un pas en arrière, affichant son effroi devant les deux agents de police qui venaient d'entrer dans la maternelle. Aussitôt, il se rappela le jour où la police était venue pour annoncer la mort de son père.

Les deux agents de police vinrent à la rencontre de Petra, permettant ainsi à Eren d'entendre ce qu'il disait sans vraiment comprendre. Les seules choses qu'il comprit furent son prénom lorsqu'il fut prononcé, celui de sa mère et mort. Ces mêmes mots prononcés lorsque son père était décédé. Petra posa son regard sur Eren qui comprit facilement la situation et c'est dans un palpitement cardiaque qu'il partit en courant pour sortir de l'établissement et disparaître parmi la foule sous les cris de Petra qui courut à sa suite accompagnée des deux agents. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il courait le plus vite possible, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il n'avait que trois ans, mais il n'était pas idiot et savait donc que sa mère ne viendrait plus jamais le chercher, qu'elle ne l'amènerait plus à l'école, qu'elle ne le bercerait plus pour l'endormir le soir, qu'elle ne lui sourirait plus, qu'il ne verrait plus son sourire, son visage. Comme pour son papa.

Baissant un peu plus la tête pour foncer toujours plus, il fut stoppé net en percutant quelque chose de dur. Vacillant, il manqua de tomber, mais une main le retint par le bras, le maintenant droit sur ses pieds. Rouvrant avec surpris les yeux, il tomba sur deux orbes gris et froids. Au-dessus, des sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Alors, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnu, pleurant à chaudes larmes et bruyamment sa tristesse. Le jeune garçon fut surpris de se retrouver enlacé par un enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pleurait pour il ne savait trop quelle raison. Faisant claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, il posa malgré tout sa main sur le haut de la tête d'Eren, tout en regardant la foule autour de lui pour chercher ses parents. C'est là qu'il vit Petra et les deux agents courir vers lui avec panique, accentuant son incompréhension. Baissant la tête, il fixa la tête brune qui pleurait contre lui avant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette situation.

« Je veux ma maman et mon papa ! »

Il devenait orphelin. Un de plus sur cette foutu terre. Personne ne mérite ça, surtout aussi jeune. Ce petit n'avait rien demandé et cette salope de vie le rappelait à l'ordre en lui ôtant ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, ses parents. C'est injuste. Son visage se déformant en une moue dégoûtée et énervée, l'inconnu laissa les mots s'échapper malgré lui en resserrant le petit contre lui.

« Sale chienne ! »


	2. Chapter 1 : Je vais me faire tuer

**DomoNyan :** J'ai été surprise d'avoir une review si vite - pas que cela me déplaise, au contraire ! Je suis contente que mon prologue te plaise et j'espère que la suite également.

Merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Sokaris :** Désolé pour les fautes ! Je ferais sûrement un correction et je vois ma meilleure amie bientôt, elle pourra corriger également ! Eren en sait pas encore ce qu'est que la mort, il sait juste que sa mère ne reviendra pas, comme son père.

Merci pour le commentaire .

P.S : Sorry pour las fautes et reviews pour ce premier chapitre ?

* * *

 **Chapitre un : « Je vais me faire tuer... »**

La feuille entre ses doigts, Eren regardait inquiet sa note, un 2 écrit en gros et rouge. À ses côtés, sa meilleure amie, Mikasa, une jeune chinoise également orpheline toujours vêtu d'une écharpe rouge, cadeau du brun lors de leur première rencontre. De l'autre, Armin qui lui souriait en guise d'encouragement. Devant lui, Jean Kirstein, alias tête de cheval le regardait moqueusement, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

« Je vais me faire tuer » Souffla le brun au teint halé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée.

« Ha ! Pas moi ! » Se moqua Jean en lui montrant son contrôle où était écrit et souligné en rouge un 12.

Le fusillant du regard, Eren fit un pas plus pressé que les autres et dépassa la tête de cheval sans un regard. À sa suite, Armin, Mikasa étant restée avec Jean pour le sermonner, comme à son habitude avant de revenir vers ses deux amis. Soupirant, Eren s'arrêta devant le portail de son lycée, jetant un regard aux horizons pour se figer en découvrant son regard d'acier qui le fixait, appuyé sur sa belle voiture, ses bras croisaient sur sa poitrine et un air d'indifférence sur le visage. L'adolescent déglutit difficilement avant qu'une main ne se glisse dans le bas de son dos, attirant ainsi son attention. Se tournant, il découvrit Jean qui lui souriait gentiment. Relevant un sourcil, la tête de cheval s'avança pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, signe qu'il s'excusait pour s'être moqué. Répondant au baiser, Eren lui montrait qu'il acceptait ses excuses, comme chaque fois.

Jean et Eren sortaient ensemble depuis la quatrième. Mais ce qui avait d'étrange dans leur couple, c'est qu'ils se comportaient comme deux amis rivaux à tout le temps se chercher des poux, se battant même par moment. Cela avait souvent le don de surprendre les personnes, sauf lorsque vous y étiez habitué, comme Armin et Mikasa qui sourirent en voyant les deux amoureux s'embrasser. Se séparant, Jean sourit timidement alors qu'Eren ricana, le traitant d'imbécile bien cela soit affectueux.

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? » Demanda Jean en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« Rien normalement » Lui répondit Eren en souriant, faisant de même avec ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Fermant les yeux, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent gentiment au début avant que Jean ne passe sa langue sur les lèvres d'Eren, demandant l'accès pour aller rejoindre sa jumelle. La lui accordant, Eren entrouvrit les lèvres, entament ainsi un french kiss. Le baiser dura, les corps toujours aussi collés l'un à l'autre, ignorant les regards autour d'eux. Ce n'est que lorsque le téléphone d'Eren vibra dans la poche de son jean que les deux amoureux se séparèrent à contre cœur.

« Il fait chier l'autre nain » Grogna Jean, frustré d'avoir été interrompu dans leur marque d'affection et d'amour.

Le rire d'Eren s'éleva alors qu'il déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureux pour ensuite se séparer de lui et rejoindre le fameux nain en question. Celui-ci, en le voyant s'avancer, rentra dans sa voiture, prêt à partir. S'y engouffrant à son tour, Eren se tourna vers Levi, le regard sombre, n'ayant pas non plus apprécié avoir été interrompu. N'y prétends pas attention, le plus vieux démarra, faisant rugir le moteur de la jaguar noir et s'élança sur la route. Le début du trajet commença sans une parole avant qu'Eren ne prenne son courage à deux mains pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Son fameux 2 des plus catastrophique. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Eren ouvrit les lèvres avant de les refermer et de les rouvrir une bonne fois pour toute.

« J'ai eu un deux en math »

Ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, Eren risqua un regard en direction de Levi qui, une fois la voiture arrêtée à un feu rouge, tourna ses orbes froids sur le plus jeune qui sentit sa fin proche. N'ouvrant pas la bouche, Levi reporta son attention sur la route. Passant la première, il fit repartir la voiture dans un bruit de moteur. Le brun fut surpris que le noiraud n'ait rien dit. Peut-être que c'était passé. Pour une fois.

« Interdiction de voir Jean ce week-end »

La punition le traversa tel une flèche en plein cœur alors qu'il laissa sa tête tomber contre la vitre froide. Il aurait dû fermer sa bouche, mais bon. Il n'aimait pas mentir. D'autant plus que si Levi l'avait appris plus tard, la sentence aurait été encore bien pire. Eren avait appris que cela ne servait à rien de mentir avec Levi. Alors il restait honnête, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Quitte à en payer les conséquences, comme là. Attrapant son téléphone dans un soupir, Eren alla dans sa messagerie et ouvrit la conversation avec Jean. Très vite ses doigts s'activèrent à former une phrase, informant son homme de sa punition. Envoyant son message, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que sa réponse ne lui parvienne par un appel de sa part. Décrochant donc, il ne fut pas non plus étonné que son amant soit remonté à l'autre bout du fil.

« Putain Jäger ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?! »

« D'un, tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça tête de cheval et de deux, tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

« Mais merde ! T'es casse couille à tous lui dire ! »

« Moi aussi, ça me fait chier Jean alors calme tes ardeurs et parle moi autrement ! »

Le silence lui parvint comme réponse signe que Jean essayait de se calmer. Gardant lui aussi le silence, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite pour voir Levi le regarder d'un air indifférent. Fronçant les sourcils, Eren reporta son attention sur le paysage tout en attendant que Jean ne daigne lui parler.

« Si tu gardes le silence, je raccroche Jean »

« On ne peut vraiment pas se voir ? » Demanda son amant après un moment.

« Non. »

Un soupir et le « bip » de l'appel terminé. Eren éloigna son appareil de son oreille en serrant la mâchoire. Jean venait de lui raccrocher à la gueule.

Ok.

Le reste du trajet fut aussi bruyant qu'un fantôme. Ni Levi ni Eren ne parlaient. Arrivant à domicile, Eren s'empressa de quitter la voiture pour rentrer dans la maison sous le regard de Levi qui soupira pour en faire de même. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Levi se déchaussa et fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant pas celle d'Eren, signe qu'il était entrait avec les chaussures dans la baraque. Se postant devant les escaliers, il croisa les bras avant de faire gronder sa voix grave.

« Eren tes godasses ! »

Attendant un moment, le plus vieux vit atterrir les fameuses godasses à ses pieds, ayant été lancé par Eren depuis le haut de l'escalier. Soufflant un bond coup, Levi grimpa les escaliers, arrivant au premier étage. Là, il traversa le couloir avant de tomber sur la chambre d'Eren dont la porte était fermée. Ouvrant sans même frapper, le plus vieux découvrit l'adolescent allongé sur son lit, le cadavre de son téléphone gisant par terre après avoir fait connaissance avec le mur blanc habillé de quelques posters. S'approchant du lit, il s'y arrêta non loin et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant les excuses qui ne vinrent pas. S'y étant attendu, Levi se pencha vers le brun pour venir s'asseoir au bord du lit, ne brisant pas le silence qui s'était installé.

« Eren »

« Laisse-moi tranquille »

« Eren... »

« Dégage ! » S'énerva Eren en se redressant avant qu'une vive douleur ne le prenne à la joue qui rougit sous la force de la gifle que venait de lui donner Levi.

Se tenant la joue, Eren fixa Levi qui restait de marbre face à son geste. Alors, baissant la tête, le brun s'avoua vaincu et s'excusa. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, soit pratiquement toujours, Levi n'avait levé la main sur Eren que trois fois sans compter cette fois-ci. Et dieu savait qu'il n'aimait pas faire ça. Mais parfois, il n'avait pas le choix. Et comme chaque fois, il s'excusait en le prenant dans ses bras, comme là. La première fois que le noiraud avait levé la main sur lui, Eren n'avait que sept ans. Depuis leur rencontre brusque dans la rue, Levi était resté auprès d'Eren et avait fini par le prendre à charge une fois qu'il en eu l'âge. Ce jour-là, Eren avait fait une crise de colère et avait insulté le plus vieux de tous les noms avant de se recevoir une gifle de la part de l'adulte qui l'avait ensuite prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça, donc, ne m'oblige pas à le faire. » Lui murmura le noiraud en caressant gentiment le dos d'Eren qui enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus vieux.

Oui, Eren le savait que trop bien. C'est pourquoi il regrettait de s'être emporté comme Levi regrettait de l'avoir frappé. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant que Levi ne se sépare du plus jeune pour sortir de la chambre, le laissant tranquille. Il traversa une seconde fois le couloir et descendit les marches une à une, ramassant une fois en bas les chaussures d'Eren qu'il rangea avec les siennes. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bains où il prit une bonne douche afin de se détendre un maximum, se sentant tout noué comme après chaque fin de journée de boulot. Une fois propre, Levi s'habilla décontracté soit un jogging gris et un débardeur blanc. Là, il alla en cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner pour ce soir tout en appelant Eren pour qu'il aille à la douche.

Au menu de ce soir, courgettes farcies au poisson. Pour commencer, Levi fit préchauffer le four à 180C°. Il lava et coupa les courgettes en deux, conservant la peau. Il creusa les courgettes pour enlever la pulpe et les saupoudra de sel pour les faire dégorger. Pendant ce temps, il émietta du pain de mie, éminça des échalotes et pila des gousses d'ail. Il coupa les filées de limande en petits dés, ajoutant le pain de mie émietté, le persil haché, l'aneth, le citron, la pulpe des courgettes, les échalotes ciselées et les gousses d'ail pilées. Mixant le tout dans un robot, il ajouta la crème allégée. Garnissant les courgettes de cette préparation, il sala, poivra et les disposa dans un plat allant au four. Il les arrosa d'huile d'olive et ajouta un à deux cuillères à soupe d'eau pour enfourner le tout pour 35 minutes, commençant à préparer le riz à côté.

« A table ! »


End file.
